Death and All His Friends
by toumeihime
Summary: If you look closer, you will know. That eyes have no pain in it. And that heart can no longer feel anymore. Being alive is not merely 'not dying'. MidoAka.


Hi, guys. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's crappy. English is not my first language so please bear with it.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. How I wish it was mine, so Akashi can be my husbando lololol. And this fanfic belongs to me.

* * *

Humans are made to complete each other. Nobody's perfect, they said. So why foes the word perfect exist? That was what I believed when I was a kid. But those words have engraved itself onto mine, like a permanent chip that was planted in your body.

"_Seijuurou, perfect is not just a word. It can be exist. It can, with those hands and eyes of yours."_

At first I didn't really believed that. But eventually, aiming for perfection isn't that hard. Perfection is not something that fancy. The only thing that come between human and perfection is only one. A barrier called feelings.

"_How do I reach that, Dad?"_

"_You'll figure out soon. For now, just make your own expectations of yourself"_

Droplets of water coming down before my eyes. Some of them stuck on my bangs and the tip of my finger as I reach to it. It have always been like this. I never liked rain, yet I didn't hate it. I saw a couple running to search for a shelter. They were laughing so freely. As for me, I have used to walk in the rain. It's not like I always forgot to bring an umbrella. Akashi Seijuurou never forgets. It's just that, the sensation in it makes me feel amused, like when I was back then, for each droplets washed away my first feeling called pain.

_A small figure curled up in a bundle of blankets. Silent tears could be seen falling from his scarlet eyes. He was lonely, but being alone is the only one that can save him from having mental breakdown. Reaching his feet, he can feel the pain stinging from the previous event. His whole body trembles, as the storm and thunders striking outside his bedroom's window._

"_YOU THINK THIS IS ALL YOU CAN GIVE TO ME?!"_

_Slap. Whip._

"_ANSWER ME, YOU KID!"_

_Whip._

_Tears falling._

"_ARE YOUR EXPECTATIONS THAT LOW? AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE TO MAKE YOU A PERSON NOW YOU CAN ONLY CRY?!"_

_Slap._

_Smack._

_Thud._

_Everything went black. The moment when he woke up, is the moment when Akashi Seijuurou lost his life._

* * *

My life was meant to be flawless. I didn't expect myself to be able to bury my feelings. But I think I knew it. Pain. It is the only thing that can conceal my feelings. If I can overcome pain, I can run through every obstacles ahead of me. So I gained more pain. I slice my wrist when I was 12. It felt good. I was nearing my target when I realized that my parents could notice it. So I tried another way. I went home by myself, purposedly walking to a forbidden area. I was raped that day. I was lucky that my parents was on a business trip. When I came back home I rushed into shower. I was disgusted, but I didn't cry. I smirked to myself. I did it.

He was right.

My Dad was always right.

_When you overcome your feelings, you will felt like you knew everything. People around you suddenly become unaware of their surroundings._

His rule was absolute towards mine.

So am I.

The moment when people looked at me with fear, I felt like I accomplished something. But it wasn't satisfaction.

I was too deep in thought that I don't realized that my whole body was wet. Well, more like a lost child, I laughed to myself. Going home was not an option, so my feet brought me in front of an apartment door. My hand reach the doorknob. Unfortunately it's locked. I pressed the bell.

Once.

No answer.

Twice.

I could hear a rustling sound from inside. Soon, the door opened, revealing a guy with a wet green hair—obviously from shower, unlike mine—wearing black t-shirt and shorts, and a towel draped around his neck.

"Akashi?"

"Yes it's me, you moron."

"Don't tell me you were running in the rain?"

"If so, what will you—"

He place his towel on my head and ruffling it.

"Hey, wha-t?"

"I can't let you in if you're that wet, you know."

He let out a sigh and let me in.

He didn't say a word about how I ended up in the rain, for he already knew. Shintarou is the only one who can under—no, nearly understand me. And the flat of his is my only place to go when I have problems like this. His place is nice. Neat, as expected from a guy like him. His ability and personality much alike with mine, but he's actually a sensitive guy. What a contrary with me.

"Here, dry yourself. You can change into my clothes if you want."

He offered me a dry towel. I nodded. I went into the bathroom to change.

Shintarou lives by himself, because his house was far from his school. For an unsociable guy like him, you wouldn't expect that his apartment is the place for others to crash in weekends.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

He went in and give some clothes to me.

"Tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please."

"It's not like you, Akashi."

"Just feel like it, Shintarou."

Moments later as I came out, the smell of hot chocolate already lingered in the living room. I sat on the couch and sipped a bit of it. I motioned Shintarou to sit beside me.

"I'm tired."

I said as I laid my head on his chest. It was only him that have seen the other side of me.

"Sleep, duh."

I began to close my eyes. It's so peaceful.

"Not here, Akashi. You can freeze to death. Let's go to my bedroom."

"Doesn't matter since I'm already dead."

"You're not dead yet. At least not when you're with me."

Ouch. Cheesy.

I surrender and let him dragged me to his bedroom. I snuggled to him as he pulled the blankets.

"Why did you loved a dead man like me?"

"Because in my eyes you haven't die yet. Even if you defined death not merely as 'not living'."

"What if I—"

"I'll save you. Human couldn't save others from death but if it is his friends that took you away, I can still save you."

I look up to him and smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"You know what? I have been thinking to be like other people. Like you. Like Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, and all. To live freely. But I have been like this. Not that I can't change. People can always change, but this is me and I want to be myself. I just want to be alive. So stay by my side, Shintarou."

I feel my lips curved into a smile. I closed my eyes, feeling his breath against me. I waited for those lips to touch mine. His kiss has always been warm. Although it was simple, but it's filled with genuine passion, not just from a mere lust. I felt his teeth bit my lower lips, asking for permission. I let him in, letting his tongue ravished my mouth. I was lost in his kisses that I didn't realised his arm sneaking around my waist, pulling me closer, his other hand caressing my thigh.

"Mmmhhh, S-shin-t-ahh..rou... c-can't brea-a-the.."

He pulled away from me. I panted heavily. When I finally regained my breath, I hugged him and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sleep, Akashi."

"You have no permission to order me. But I let it slip, though. Because I'm so damn tired, Shintarou."

I close my eyes, but not yet drown into sleep.

Life for me is not just being not dying. It's not a common life too. When my life was taken away from me, I'm glad I met this guy. He was the one who doesn't fear me. The one who can stand against me. And the one who keep me from setting all my feelings aside. At least he's able to keep one.

"I love you, Seijuurouu"

"I love you too, Shintarou"

One that called love.

**_-END-_**

* * *

So, thank you for reading. MidoAka is one of my OTPs in Kurobasu. Hope you don't mind about the grammatical error :D Review please? ^33^


End file.
